Hope for the hopeless
by twilightgatelover
Summary: A young girl sets off a quest that could change her life and the life of her people. Learn how far she will go to accomplish her goals. Will she find love along the way or will she experience heartbreak?


We came from the North. Our ways having long passed into the history of men. So when we returned, it was met with great confusion and fear. For the race of man are not one to forgive easily. Once it was learned what we were, we were hunted. Some hunted us because of what we were, while some hunted us because of what we might represent of the future. Either way my people were forced into hiding again, or risk being killed. My name is Samantha and this is the story of how I became apart of the fellowship of the Ring.

The One Ring, a ring created by the Dark Lord Sauron to rule over the rings he had forged for the other races as a supposed peace offering. Three rings he forged for the beautiful elves, known for their beauty and grace. Seven were made for the dwarves, rulers under the mountains. While nine were created for the race of men who were destined to rule. Or so the story goes. What had been forgotten was that there were eleven rings made for the riders of the sky. Our powers were known far and wide back then. We were the peace keepers alongside the elves until we were betrayed by one of our own.

His name has long been forgotten, his deeds however remain our legacy. For not only did he betray his own kind, but when he did so he painted us in such a light that no one trusted us ever again. I was not born yet but my parents were.

My story starts almost 100 years after the Great War, where in the great Isildur slew Sauron and our people were banished into the lands to the east. I grew knowing of our history and longing to feel the wind beneath my wings. When my people were banished it was with the vow that we would not return as long as those who remembered were still alive. That also meant never flying again. You might be asking yourself how could I long for the feeling of flying if we were forbidden to fly. Well the answer is simple. We were not forbidden to fly, we were just forbidden to fly over the lands of known Middle Earth. We could do as we wished in our part of the world.

* * *

I was one of the younglings that longed to leave, a longing that my parents did nothing to squish for they themselves wished for the same thing. And that was when I was still a child.

The day had come when I decided that I was going to fly where ever the wind may take me regardless of the rules. For had it not been those that made the rules rebel against the act of being forbidden to fly.

_Where_ _are_ _you_ _off_ _to_ _packed_ _like_ _that?_ _Especially_ _without_ _me?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of my best friend, Angela.

_I_ _wish_ _to_ _fly!_ _Is_ _it_ _so_ _much_ _to_ _ask_ _to_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _feel_ _the_ _sky_ _beneath_ _my_ _wings_ _again?_ _To_ _fly_ _to_ _unknown_ _places_ _where_ _they_ _have_ _long_ _since_ _forgotten_ _our_ _kind?_ _For_ _too_ _long_ _have_ _I_ _been_ _grounded_! _I_ _am_ _taking_ _back_ _my_ _freedom_ _to_ _fly_ _even_ _if_ _it_ _means_ _I_ _am_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _banished_ _because_ _of_ _my_ _actions. However I cannot ask that you join me with the possibility that you might never see your family._

_You do not have to ask me to go anywhere. I am your best friend that means that where you go I go. My family might have to just get over that I am not a child anymore and that they have to let me go sometime._

Her words brought to mind how my mother and father would react when it was discovered that I had left. My mother would probably scream and cry at the sky wishing I would come back. My father on the other hand would most likely be angry at me for leaving; he is after all one of the elders that put the ban on flying into place. My brother and sister would probably be upset that I did not take them with me. But I cannot risk taking them with me when I do not even know where I am going myself.

_Are you done thinking about leaving or are we going to get this show on the road?_

_I'm coming, I'm coming! I just wanted to leave a note for my mom to let her know why I am leaving._

Soon we were in the air, as I looked back and saw our village fading quickly behind us. I took time to contemplate what this journey would mean for our future. We would after all be exiled and would be killed if we ever tried to come back.

We had been flying for several hours when the forest we had been flying over changed into rolling hills where little doors could be seen built into the side of the hills. This I would soon learn was our first sighting of the Shire. Hobbits, I would soon discover, were very simple creatures. They loved the simple things in life, such as food and ale. I also quickly learned that hobbits do not take too kindly to big folk. That was until I met a certain family, that family was the Baggins of Bag End.

I looked back and noticed that Angele was not behind me and I could not remember hearing her since we were half way over the Great Forest that separated the land of Hobbiton and our lands in the east. I feared that something had happened to her but I was unable to turn back knowing that if I turned back then I would most likely be captured and killed.

Suddenly I felt the urge to land in front of a hole that looked a lot like every other hole in the Shire. I was exhausted and knew that I had over done it with the flying. Using the last of my energy, I knocked on the door and faded into blackness not even being able to witness the door open and the look of a very old hobbit and his nephew by the name of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, nor the Grey Wizard behind them with a look of shock on his face at seeing wings on the back of a very young looking female.

I am sorry for the state of my story, I am a new writer and this is my very first story. Please read and review. It would help alot with my writing and which direction my story should go.


End file.
